Darcy life
by JokerandHeathrulesx
Summary: Darcy Hume has a tough life. Her brother Brendan abuses her and she had no one. One night Brendan is killed and Darcy is free. That is until her dad tries to take revenge for Brendan and Billy takes her hostage. will he kill her?


Darcy life

Chapter one- nightmares

Where do I start? Beginning might be good. It was winter time and the night it happen the night my brother Brendan was killed. Did it hurt me? Did I feel anything towards the news? No I hated my brother for everything he had done to me in my sixteen years of my life. He had hurt me and bad, my scars I had received he had called them my presents. I wasn't beautiful no more. I didn't feel happy here. I was hurt and no-one could see it. Brendan had gave me a scar on my right side of my face. It went from the eye brow straight down to my chin. I always covered it up. Always had my hood up. To cover my face. I would cry out and no-one would hear my cries. I needed someone who would tell me that everything was going to be fine and he wouldn't hurt me no more. My name is Darcy Hume. I am sixteen. I have a petite figure with long jet black hair and bright blue eyes. I would drown my figure in baggy clothes to hide the marks on my little body. When I was ten I when through a stage of not eating. Doctors told my parent nick and Helen that I was so depressed and when they tried to get it out of me I broke down and told them that I was beening abuse by Brendan. Did they believe me? Of course not they couldn't believe I wont make up such a lie about there golden boys. So I got more depressed. No one to talk to. School, I went to a private school dad said it was the best education for me. I hated it I didn't fit in there, I wasn't like them. I wished I was born to a different side of the city to a better family who would be there for me. I never did much just sat there staring.

It was November 12th 2008 that was the night that **HE** died. We got a call telling us he was up the hospital. When the doctors came out and told us he didn't survive. I don't know what I felt, happy no. Free that's what I felt. Free from him. Free from the hurt. I could finally breathe again. I felt happy that I could see the light and that I weren't in the darkness any more.

The funeral came round and the court case. The guy who had killed him was called Joe Darley. He was tall he was slim with brown hair that was spike I could see the red dye in the ends of his hair. He had purple bruises down his face he neck had a star on it. He wore a white shirt with a tie and baggy black pants and black shoes. His leather red jacket was on his chair while he sat in the court room. I watch and listened as dad said it wasn't him. I knew he was lying and I was right. That night he got justice for that monster that I was related to. He never killed him but I heard that Joe was in a coma at hospital.

For the next few days dad had that tired expression on his face. His eyes were blood shot and he looked like the living dead. Two days had passed and I walked to dad work. Starfish capital. I waited for him outside and we went to the shop to get some stuff for his hand that he cut on his way home. Or that's what he says.

Now I'm running for my life. I was behind dad a little. The guys were behind us they were shouting and screaming to kill them. I kept running, exhausted and wanting to stop. Keep going my mind told me. I knew I needed to stop. I need to rest. They were getting closer now. The leader right behind me. I was so scared that he was going to take my life. The gun shots trying to hit us. I felt something grab my jacket and pull me back.

"Go get that asshole. I got her." I heard his husky voice say. He pulled on my hair roughly and turns me to face him. He had a menacing look in his sea blue eyes, they were so cold. He was tall. His pale skin and his bold head created the look of him. His tattoos creping up his neck. They were tribal tattoos. I recognised who it was. He was a gang lord of the rougher part of Boston. Billy Darley. Joe's older brother. I knew why he was doing this. But I had done nothing wrong. I knew better to not cross a gang lord. This was the kind of life I would love to be born into a family like Billy's. I looked at his face. He had a few scars. He had one on his chin the side of his nose and one on the right side of his face next to his eye. His grip on my hair got harder and I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face. I was crying. I hadn't cry in ages. I had become cold over the years. I never saw the point of crying I knew that no-one would help me. So why was I doing it now.

He released my hair and looked into my eyes. I was shaking I was so scared of him. Brendan was nothing compared to Billy. He grabbed my arm and pulling me out of the alley way. We walked down the street until we came to black mustang with red tribal marking on it. He opened the passenger's door and throws me in the back. He slammed the door and got in and began the engine the rubble of the engine came about and he drove down the highway to the rougher side of town. He would take looks into the mirror to look at me.

"What's your name?" He asked as he stopped in traffic.

"D...Darcy." I said timidly just bearable to hear. He nodded and began driving again, my body wouldn't stop shaking I was so scared he would take me somewhere and kill me or leave me in the middle of no where with no way to get back. I could feel that cage again. I felt suffocated. This was worst than it had ever been like. It was ten times worst that what Brendan had ever made me feel like.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

"Billy Darley."

He pulled up at what I was guessing was his and Joe's apartment. I looked at the garden it looked as though it hadn't been touch in years. The painted on the door was barely there and his numbers on the door barely visible. He got out and pulled the chair folded to let me out. I was paralyzed with fear. He stood waiting for me to move.

"Get out." He said firmly. But my body wouldn't move. I didn't know what was next for me what he was going to do. He rubbed his head and crouched door at the door.

"Darcy gets out of the car. I'm not going to hurt you if you listen to me and be good." He said softly. I nodded and slowly got out of the car. He locked the car up and we walked in his house. He unlocked the door and I followed him to the front room. It was bare. The walls were white. He had two brown sofas and a TV on the wall.

He walked to the sofa and sat down. I stood there looking at the floor.

"Come here. " He said as he moved forward and grabbed my arm and pulled me on to his lap. He placed his arms around me waist. I put my head on his chest and more tears spilled out of my eyes. My hand rapped around his top. He breathed heavily. His hand travelled up to my hood and pulled it down. His cold eyes looked at my face. I went bright red and he traced my scar with his fingers. He took my face it. He stuck his fingers on my lips.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Darcy. Shhh." He said as he whipped my tears. I wanted to leave I didn't want to be here anymore.

"Now listen and listen well. This is your home now and you won't leave unless I say. You respect me and listen to me other wise I will teach you to listen. I'll have to hurt ya Darc' and I know that you don't want that. Your dad took my family away so it's only fair that I do it back. If Joe doesn't survive I will kill ya. Understand?" He said. I nodded at him.

"Good girl." He said as he pulled my back down on to him. I knew I would be safe that I would be living in fear of him and what he is capable of. How do I get out of this? Would I survive?


End file.
